


Daddy’s Boy

by Im_H0rribl3



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Modification, Come Inflation, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Genital Torture, M/M, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, The 17 x Gero is kinda vague, Vaginal Sex, trans Android 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_H0rribl3/pseuds/Im_H0rribl3
Summary: Gero is a pervert and misses the touch of another, how far will he take his depravity?
Relationships: Android 16/Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball), Android 17/Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Daddy’s Boy

His greatest creation yet deemed defective, A kindhearted killing machine. Gero kept him locked away for the most part but would release him from his sealed metal casket to run tests on him. Gero had built this Android to resemble his son who had taken a fatal bullet wound, the Android was an almost perfect recreation of his son; of course minus some things. Gero had gone mad after his death and began to engineer Androids locked away inside of his lab, eventually turning himself into an unholy combination of flesh and metal. Being locked in his lab gave him plenty of time and privacy to work on his robots and improve their design, on the other hand being isolated without human contact had it’s drawbacks. 

———————————————————————

Today Gero had planned to run some tests on his 16th Android, motor functions and the like. That was until a random bout of arousal took him away from his work, he dealt with the issue promptly but it brought an uncomfortable idea to mind. Why doesn’t he just make an Android to deal with these problems, it would be efficient and a lot better than himself. Gero entertained the idea but knew he didn’t have the resources to create a completely new Android. He stepped over to the metal box containing Android 16 as he stuffed himself into his pants, He doesn’t know if it was his brain creating nonsensical ideas or if being alone so long has taken its toll.

His mind had suggested making some changes to 16 to accommodate his needs but he, of course, shot down the idea as soon as it came up. He pressed a button on the casket to open the lid, the box hissed as the top was removed; air filling the previously vacuum-sealed box. The Android’s eyes slowly opened and he glanced around before sitting upright, “Hello master, Gero.” The doctor looked him over before motioning to the large metal table towards the center of the room, “Number 16, lie down over there.” Gero spoke authoritatively, ignoring the Android’s attempt at convention. With no hesitation 16 stepped out of his case and laid himself on the examination table. Gero grabbed a clipboard and dragged a chair over to table, pulling a pencil from behind his ear he wrote the date on his board. Testing proceeded as normal and once he was finished he allowed 16 to remain active for a while longer.

He was at his desk drawing diagrams for the two other androids he had locked away when he decided to look at 16, he was reaching for something on a shelf. Gero would have scolded him but he was distracted by how he had built the Android, of course he didn’t notice this while he was building him but he had a very shapely figure. His hips were wide and his thighs were very thick, his eyes settled on the Android’s rear and he felt his chest constrict. His ass was very large and he knew it to be soft. Gero shook his head and went back to his work, he shouldn’t be thinking such things especially since he was a direct copy of his son. A few moments after Gero had set back to work 16 had taken up residence behind him, the doctor ignored him until he took notice of what the Android was holding. In one of his massive hands he held the flesh light Gero thought he had put away, Gero reprimanded him for touching his things but the Android simply asked what it was. 

Gero sighed and rubbed his temple, he guesses there was no reason to lie to him. “It is used for pleasuring oneself,” Gero sighed. 16 rotated it in his hand, “I do not understand how an object can bring someone pleasure,” He said flatly. Gero’s cheeks darkened, he would prefer not to go into detail. The doctor cleared his throat and spun his chair around, only now did he realize how close the Android was. He was face to stomach in comparison to his creation. 16 knew better than to be this close so he took a step back and took a seat on his knees in front of the doctor, little did he know this was worse. Gero swallowed as he felt a lump being to form in his throat, despite everything he had told himself he could feel blood rushing to his dick. Even in his baggy pants a sizable tent could be noticed forming, his morals were slowly fading as he felt his overall body temperature increase. “I...I could show you.” The doctor felt disgusted with himself but what did he have to lose? Gero held out his hand and his Android obeyed, he handed him the flesh light and he gripped the hem of his pants then pulled them down. 

His member popped free and when hit with the cold air twitched, he quickly reached beside his desk and grabbed a small bottle of lube. He squeezed a large amount into the flesh light and tossed the bottle behind him, he paused to look at 16. The Android was adamantly staring at him, taking in everything he was doing. Gero let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding before looking down at his erection, he sank the flesh light down slowly onto his member. The doctor huffed and set a slow pace of jerking himself off with the rubber device, despite feeling guilty he could care less right now. The toy made wet squelching noises as he continued, he groaned quietly through gritted teeth. Android 16 shuffled a little closer on his knees, “I understand, using the device on your genitals in place of a partner can bring you pleasure.” 

Gero furrowed his brows, interested in 16’s curiosity. “Y-yes, but...” Gero trailed off, this is horrible; despite thinking this he continues. “It’s better if I have a partner,” Gero huffed. The large android remained silent as he watched him for a few more moments before looking up at the doctor, “it’s better with a partner?” Gero groaned low in his throat at the thought, a horrible; erotic scene came to mind. He halted his movements and held the flesh light to the other, Android 16 slowly grasped the toy and glanced up at the doctor; he didn’t say anything but his expression was asking him for guidance. “Go on, you saw what I did,” Android 16 slowly pushed the flesh light down over his master’s member. Gero’s hips twitched forward, he let out a pleased sigh as 16 matched his previous pace. The redhead scooted even closer and glanced up at Gero. “faster,” the doctor huffed. 

16 quickened his motion, throughly interested. “Stop, I have new instructions,” the doctor said as he felt his release growing nearer. 16 stopped as soon as he was told to and pulled the the toy away from the doctor. “Use your mouth,” The old man said through heavy breaths. The android cocked his head to the side and looked at his member, “my...mouth?” Gero threaded his fingers into the android’s hair and pulled him close enough to rub his dick against his cheek, “tighten your lips around it and bob your head.” 16 cautiously opened his mouth and sunk down on Gero’s member, he could feel the appendage twitch. Gero bit back a moan when 16 did as he was told, he set the pace himself by pulling and pushing his head by his hair. 

Watching 16 suck his dick was, by itself, bringing him close to his release; it also helped that he wasn’t too bad at it either. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest for only a moment, he was using his son’s likeness to get off. The guilt didn’t last long, in fact to fueled his upcoming orgasm. Something about it looking like his son made the experience all the better, it was awful but true. He yanked 16’s head off of himself as he came, he groaned as cum stuck to the android’s face. There was a long silence as he recuperated that was only broken when he rubbed sweat from his brow, “clean yourself off.” 

————————————————————————

Gero didn’t wake Android 16 up for a few days after what happened, he felt guilty but he thought of all the things he could do now that this boundary had been crossed. He needed to run some tests on the Android, he had to wake him up eventually. A sigh left Gero as he released 16 from his confinement, he would run his tests then let him do as he pleased for a while. The tests went without a hitch, everything was still working. After 16 moved off of the table Gero was going to adjust the height until he felt large hands slip around him from behind, his hands reflexively reached for the android’s deactivation switch but paused when his hands gently rubbed against his crotch. Gero glanced over his shoulder as 16 palmed him through his pants, “Number 16, what are you doing?” Android 16 was silent for a moment, as if trying to think of something to say. “Im curious,” the android finally spoke. 

Gero was surprised, 16 was naturally curious but normally he showed no interest in anything to do with the doctor. He wasn’t gonna stop him, in fact he ground against the android’s hand. 16 used his free hand to pull at the hem of Gero’s pants until his member was exposed, 16 grasped him and began to pump his fist along his length until Gero gripped his wrist. “Rub your thumb over the tip,” Gero growled. Android 16 followed the command and cocked his head when he felt a shiver run through the other, he was fascinated by how responsive the doctor was. He wondered what he must be feeling, it was an interesting thought. “How does this feel?” He genuinely wanted to know, sincerity was obvious in his tone. Gero rolled his hips into 16’s hand, letting him know he should continue to jerk him off; “It feels good, you better not stop.”

That didn’t help 16 understand much but he did as he was told, he was particularly interested in how Gero must be feeling when he cums. The doctor’s body trembles and he releases with a grunt, the large android gently rubs him through his orgasm; stopping when the flow of cum stops. “Clean that up,” Gero commands as he steps away from the android and shoves himself back into his pants. That was a very odd experience for the scientist, 16 never showed interest in him until now and all that talk of ‘curiosity’ had him thinking. Maybe he should give 16 an upgrade.

————————————————————————

The next time 16 was awakened he was immediately powered down again, Gero needed the android to be unconscious for his procedure. Gero was using the last of his synthetic flesh to sculpt a vagina for 16, he was going to make it several times more sensitive than normal. Android 16 did say he was curious how things felt, he’d get his wish. The fun thing about 16 is that he can’t ever get used to it like a human woman would, the first few times will be just as great as the hundredth time. He’ll always be hypersensitive. When he was finally done he used his thumb to peel back a lip to see the pink inside, he was proud of his work. He even made it self-lubricating once arousal was triggered. Already, lubricant began to dribble from his entrance. 

Gero was happy that he made him so sensitive. He had to resist the urge to fuck the android now, he did do this for him after all . He pressed the activation button on the android’s remote and took a step back, a few seconds later the android sat up and looked down at himself. He immediately noticed the change, his lack of clothing also made it obvious. An electric tingling emanated from the new space between his legs he rested a hand on his thigh, curious of his new part. Gero smiled as he stepped closer to the android, “lean back and spread your legs for me.” Android16 did as he was told and waited as Gero approached him again, the doctor rubbed his thumbs softly against the outside of his folds to gauge his reaction. 

16 tensed and he felt him ever so slightly press into the touch. Gero smirked and spread his folds open, blood was rushing to his dick when he heard 16 moan quietly. He must be horny already, he was so slick that it was difficult to keep ahold of his lips. The area was radiating so much heat too. He was getting more excited, he wanted to make him scream. The doctor rubbed his thumb softly over the android’s clit, 16 made a startled, hi-pitched moan and bucked into his touch. Gero got an idea that made him chuckle aloud, he pulled his hands away from 16 and rubbed his thighs. He could feel the android ever so slightly trembling. He slid his hands up to slip under his knees, he bent over to bring his face close to 16’s pussy. He glanced up at the other and he enjoyed the sight, his mouth was slightly agape and his brows upturned. He paused to admire the expression but was surprised when the android spoke, “S-Sir, what are y-you doing?” Gero pressed a kiss against the wet mound if flesh, “You wanted to know how I felt, I’m gonna make you feel even better.” 16 threw his head back and moaned as Gero roughly licked his clit, the large android broke into tremors and he gripped the metal table. 

Gero could feel 16 convulsing and pulsating under his tongue, he was already close. He wanted the android to cum on his dick, he wanted to feel him cum for the first time. He pulled away and laughed as the android wined desperately. He pulled his member free and rubbed it against his creation’s sensitive flesh, they both groaned in unison. He couldn’t take much more of this so he angled himself at the android’s entrance and slowly pressed in, he hadn’t prepared the android but he seemed to be aroused enough to take him without too much discomfort. A high pitched groan left the android as the doctor slowly sank into him, Gero sighed quietly as he took in the feeling of 16’s slick insides. As he pressed against the android’s g-spot he slowly rocked into him, he heard the obnoxious noise of metal bending so he looked up to see 16 panting and griping the table below him. 

He smirked as he partially pulled out, he readied his thumb against the android’s clit. The halting of Gero’s movements caused 16 to whine and look at him with unfocused eyes, such a pretty look. “When..when you cum, I want you to say daddy.” The android furrowed his brows and took a moment to repeat him, “W-When I c-cum?” Gero looked down and then back at the android and replied, “you’ll feel really good, you will definitely know if you’re cumming.” With that said he rammed his cock back into the android and roughly rubbed circles into his clit. Immediately the android’s eyes widened and his body convulsed, he opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. It was mind numbing but he was finally able to speak after a few seconds, “D-Daddy!” His voice came out as a loud, trembling moan. As Android 16 came the feeling of him tightening around Gero and hearing something so obscene from him was enough to send him over the edge, he came in the android with a low groan.

He didn’t quite know what drove him to coach the android into saying such a thing but he was glad that he did. He pulled out and admired how his cum began to drip out of the android, it was quite the sight. This massive machine built for death, trembling as cum pooled between his thighs. Gero ran his fingers over the sensitive flesh, collecting cum on his fingertips. The android whined and recoiled away from his touch, his pussy still too sensitive to be touched. Gero still continued until he thought of something, he scooped up cum that had exited the android and gently rubbed it against his entrance. He wondered just how much cum he could fit inside of him, he presses his fingers into him; pushing cum back into him. 16 let out a high-pitched whine as overstimulation set in, Gero continued to press more cum back into him; stopping periodically to jab at his g-spot. 

The android’s eyes began to water as both his pain and pleasure receptors kicked into overdrive, he arched his back but jolted away from Gero’s touch every time he entered him. The doctor abandoned his task to rub his hands along 16’s thighs, he didn’t want to really hurt the android. He enjoyed the way 16’s body lightly trembled, he looked almost in pain. He though back on his idea. How much cum he could fit into his android? In his old age he knew that he wouldn’t be able to help too much with this experiment, he thought of something he could do.

————————————————————————

Gero hated dealing with the twins, they refused to listen and constantly insulted his intelligence. He needed Android 17 for his next experiment though. He awakened the rebellious cyborg and restrained him, there was no way that he would comply with what he needed to do. “So what is it this time old man?” 17’s voice was cocky and full of confidence despite being restrained. Gero smirked, if he was blunt about his plan then it would wipe that insufferable smile off his face. “I’m going to collect your semen,” Gero said never dropping his expression. 17’s eyes widened and his muscles tensed as he tested the strength of his restraints, “you’re gonna what?” Gero stepped away from the android to retrieve a tool from under his desk, he dragged a milker close to the smaller android and tugged at the waistband of his pants. “I need it for an experiment,” Gero responded in a flat manner.

17 tugged harder on his bindings to no avail, “you’re crazy, what kind of experiment would need that?” Gero never responded and instead pulled the android’s pants down, he lightly grasped his flaccid member and slid the milker over it. Any semen collected would be sent via a tube to the large box portion of the device. 17 tried to free himself but he still remained trapped, he heard a mechanical click and the machine powered on. Inside the device that was slipped over him was tight silicone canal that simulated sex. 17 was appalled when Gero sat at his desk and began typing away at his computer, completely ignoring him now. This continued for hours until 17 felt like he’d die if he came again, “t-turn it off, n-now!” Gero turned in his chair and looked at the box’s translucent window, he turned his back to the android and began typing again; “no, it will be another day until I can turn it off.” 17’s eyes widened in disbelief, this was torture. Just why was he doing this? 

————————————————————————

Days went by and Gero waited for the machine to fill, he ignored the begs and pleas of his android. After this was over he’d reward him. Gero finally released the android after a grueling 12 hours, Android 17 passed out the moment the machine was powered off. Gero removed the device and carried 17 back to his case. After putting him away the doctor glanced at 16’s case, he had been waiting for this. He stepped up to the android’s case and opened the large box, he waited for the android to awaken with a pleased expression. When 16 sat up Gero could hardly contain himself, he ran his fingers through the android’s hair and and tilted his chin up. “I have a test I’d like to run,” Gero said in an obviously excited tone. He gave the android space to stand up and motioned toward the metal table, without saying anything 16 followed the silent command. Gero rubbed his hands over the android’s thighs, stopping when he felt him ever so slightly open his legs. His body was very telling. Even if he never said anything his body was honest, he knows what he wants. Gero reached for the device and removed the nozzle, leaving only the long tube. Gero spread the android’s legs and rubbed the tube over his clit, he then pressed the tube against 16’s entrance until it began to sink in. 

He continued to push the rubber until it became difficult to push any further, assuming that he hit his cervix Gero stopped. He ran his hand over the android’s stomach and smiled, 16 was obviously aroused but he didn’t say anything. He reached for the machine and pressed a button causing the cum collected to be pushed back out through the tube, it wouldn’t be an extremely fast process but it would happen quickly. Gero gently tugged on the tube then pressed it all the way back in, he began fucking 16 with the rubber device as it poured cum into him. The large android whined and bucked into the device, it was obvious how much he wanted to get off but Gero wasn’t gonna let him until he was full.

He pressed the tube as far as he could and watched the android squirm, it had to be uncomfortable. He decided to use his free hand to gently prod at his clit, he didn’t want the experience to be too bad on the other. Android 16 almost came right then which the doctor was interested in, that would be very odd timing. He pulled his hand away, he didn’t want him to cum right away. Gero smirked as he looked over the android’s body, he could see a slight distention in the android’s stomach. The doctor glanced at the machine then rubbed his hands over the android’s chest, it was a only a third of the way empty. As he rubbed his hands over the android’s chest he realized how blank it was, maybe nipples would be the next upgrade. 16 bucked again, his expression seeming desperate for release. 

Gero was surprised by how quickly the other seemed to get off, “you appear to be enjoying yourself.” 16 groaned and nodded, he looked so needy. As more cum pumped into the android he wined, his stomach began to feel tight. Gero rubbed his hand across his stomach, trying not to press too hard and cause cum to leak out of him. Hearing the android whine and seeing him squirm made Gero quicken his pace of fucking him with the tube, 16 leaned his head back and panted. He felt too full and too hot, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as his leg twitched. Gero wanted to help 16 feel good but if he touched the android’s clit then he’d probably cum, he didn’t want that yet. The machine was still halfway full, 16 would just have to wait. Gero smiled as 16 let out a long moan when he pushed the tube as far as he could into him, “you like this don’t you? Do you like that daddy is filling you up with cum?” Android 16 turned his head away and nodded, he couldn’t talk even if he wanted to. 

Gero thrusted the tube into 16 until the machine emptied, Gero let out a pleased sigh as he ran his hand over 16’s stomach. His distended stomach looked a little like an early stage pregnancy, the doctor slowly pulled the tube from 16 and took up residence between the gingers legs. He pulled his member free and wasted no time, he pressed into the android and began rutting against him. He rubbed the android’s stomach with one hand while the other slowly rubbed against his clit, “You’re gonna call me daddy again when you cum.” Gero’s gruff voice rang in 16’s ears, he released hi pitched moans and desperately bucked against the doctor. He could feel cum being pushed out of him as his release drew nearer. Gero roughened his rubbing against 16’s clit, Android 16 arched his back and tightly closed his eyes. Waves of pleasure washed over him and his hips convulsed, he gripped at the metal table; bending it under him. “D-daddy, I-I’m coming!” The large android screamed out his release and spasmed as he came, Gero soon followed after him in a much quieter manner; he leaned over him and grunted as he dumped his own cum into the android. 

After he finished, Gero slowly pulled out of the other and watched cum overflow out of the Android. The doctor pressed against the android’s stomach and more cum flowed out of 16, Gero rubbed the android’s clit in a repeat event of last time they had sex. Android 16 let out a loud whine and tensed, he hated the overstimulation. When Gero stopped touching him 16 relaxed, he felt dizzy. Gero smiled and rubbed his android’s side, “good boy, now clean up and go rest.” 16 did as he was told while in his haze, and laid himself in his case once again. He liked this attention, he didn’t mind being around the doctor as much now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions of what I should do to poor 16, leave a comment and I might do it.


End file.
